Unanswerwed Questions
by Vodams
Summary: Tommy abuses his DT Powers! if you like the summary then don't click on it..others if you doplease read and review! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tommy abuses the power and decides to pay Kim a silent visit in order to learn about what resulted into her sending the letter..does he get them!! Read and Find out!!

Timeline - Somewhere between Tommy recieving the Black Dino Powers

**Reefside California  
****Tommy's House  
****7: 45 p.m.**

" What the hell have I been doing for the past nine years..I've been wasting my life away..everybody around has found someone to love or at least married them by now..let's see that's Jason and Emily, Rocky and Aisha, Zack and Angela, Billy and Trini, Adam and Tanya, Carlos and Cassie, Andros and Ashley, Zhane and Karone, Katherine and Simon, even Justin met a girl just as smart as he..go figures..and I have no clue about my students..they seem to argue with one another..but who knows..I certainly don't..my life is boring just like I let it be after College and my training with Dr. Mercer that nearly scared the shit out of me..on a damn Island that was blown up..what a wake up call that was..my life flashed before my eyes as I floated in the water watching the island sink into the water..sort of like the Titanic just without the big ass Ocean Liner..and now I sit here in my house with no wife to lay beside at night or love..no little copies of myself running around here laughing and playing or crying for daddy or mommy to hold them..and you know what it's time that I gather the balls I was born with since the day I was born into this world and ask a certain woman with light brown eyes and a smile that will melt my heart no matter how I try to act like I don't love her..man maybe I should use this invisible power to some kind of use and I gonna do that before I back out..it's a good thing she moved back to Angel Grove..where as everyone else moved away from..so I better make this quick." Tommy got out of his chair and hurried up the secret flight of stairs snatching his keys then left his house as fast as his feet could move him

_2 Hours Later _

**Angel Grove California  
****Kimberly's House  
****9: 45 p.m.**

" This is just what I needed..a nice warm bath to unwind after a long day..and now look at me I'm getting wrinkled up like a old ass prune.." Kim ringed out her little sponge and set it on the other side of her tub then stood up and yanking down her lavender bathrobe and wrapped it around her body sighing in content

_" Good evening everyone..tonight's topic is loving the one you got forever." CLICK_

" I don't have nobody..and besides I should be happy about that..damnit..let it go Kim..just like you did to everybody who came into your life." Kim started to blowdry her hair then got dressed in her pajamas after her hair was dry and into a pulled back pony tail and sat on the bed looking out her bedroom window.." I wonder is this what I get for messing up my life for something that was the problem from the get go..I wonder if he's even at home." Kim looked over at her phone trying to calm down her nerves that has already's getting the best of her as she kept moving her hand back and forth

_Outside Kim's house_

" I could back out now..but I've been backing out for the past nine years..I mine as well go ahead at least I might get some kind of closure." Tommy mumbled as he went invisible and climbed onto the balcony near the door with a slight crack

Kim dialed Tommy's number after finally managing enough will to do so.." Hey Tommy..it's me Kim..I guess your not home or just standing there listening to the message..anyways I wanted to try to talk to you tonight..even though it's been almost ten years..anyways I call you another time..bye."

_Damnit..the night I come looking for answers she calls my house' _Tommy mentally thought

Kim left out of her bedroom

Tommy quietly moved into her bedroom and followed her down the hall

" What the hell." Kim mumbled as she glanced around her seeing nothing but feeling an eerily feeling

Tommy decided to play some mind games with his beautiful

Kim opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of Iced Tea then she picked up a glass

Tommy moved the glass once she turned her back

" What the hell.." Kim slowly moved out of her Kitchen checking her front door finding it locked

Tommy smiled as he backed up

Kim picked up her baseball bat and came into the Living Room.." If your a ghost go back to the afterlife or afterworld and get the hell out of here." Kim swung the bat and almost caught Tommy in the chest

Tommy tapped Kim on the shoulder revealing himself.." Hey Beautiful."

" Tttoooommmmmmmyyyy..." Kim muttered as she fainted to the floor

" Here we go again." Tommy mumbled as he leaned down

_**That's all for this one! Please Read and Review!**_

_**Tay**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I want to say thank you to the following reviewers:**_

_**barfmaster- wait no longer Kerm!  
**__**Slytherin-Angel 44- no 1 shot..here is the next chapter!  
**__**Yellow dino ranger- thanks and you 2!  
**__**Shining Crane- here's the next installment  
**__**pinkywriter- thanx  
**__**pasv2005- I know  
**__**Chan-Valerte- I will don't worry  
**__**redandblack 4eva- thanx..and i love ur work 2  
**__**Gina Star- I know..  
**__**Destroyer DRT- ur about to find out!  
**__**rosebudjamie- here's the second chapter!  
**__**garnetred- I'm gonna try!  
**__**Flame Rising- let's see if ur ass can write something..if it's possible if ur hands can somehow mutate out of there and post it on see what u get inbred!**_

_**Kim's Apartment  
Angel Grove, California  
9:55 p.m**_

_**The Aftermath**_

Tommy slowly picked Kim up in his arms and brought her closer to his body as he stood up and looked down into the face of the only one he let get away.." I let you go once before..but I want you back." Tommy whispered as he turned around and headed down the hallway and into Kim's bedroom and over to the bed and leaned on it with his knee  
and gently placed Kim into the middle of her bed

Kimberly waited until she knew she on the bed..' he wants me back and I want him back but damnit he scared the hell out of me..and for that little stunt he pulled out there I got something for him'

Tommy brung his his hand up and let his fingers brush the few misplaced strands of hair that lightly covered Kim's facial features.." I've missed you so much Kimberly..but I knew for a fact that if I had managed to push the final number and heard you say Tommy it's true..let us go..or if the man that was in the letter had answered the phone instead..and just sitting her talking about while your in dreamland..it's best that I get this out..Kimberly what I need and what I want is different..my love for you is still there..and the other part of me is afraid that when you wake up you would say get out and don't come back..and I'll understand that..but I will not leave until we get everything out in the open." Tommy commented in a whisper then leaned over and placed a gently kiss on Kim's lips then got up off the bed and covered her up then left the room with the door closed behind him

Kimberly opened her eyes and sat up in her bed quietly when two of her fingers came up and landed across her lips where she could still feel the tingle of kiss that Tommy recently left on her lips..' I've missed you too.'

_In the Living Room_

Tommy sat down on the couch and stared at the picture of Kimberly where she was dressed up in long black dress with a red line going across the bust and a red and black feather boa draped around her that added to a smoky sexy look that the camera caught expertly which meant that Kim was still very beautiful whether the on a picture or in person when he heard his name being called

" Toommmmyyyy"

Tommy got up and went down the hall and opened the door and stepped in closing the door behind him only to feel a shoe connect with the back of his head.." OOOWWWW..what is your problem."

" You..why in the hell did you pull that stunt..why in the hell did you call me..I called you but your ass wasn't there..and now that your here...why."

Kim arched her eyebrow and gestured with her hands that he can continue on with her undivided attention

" I wanted to get some answers that I was to scared to get back when the letter was delivered to the Youth Center of all places..I went back into that shell I was in when we met the next day..yes I thought I could dial your number and listen to your voice confirm that it's true or the man you written about in the letter had picked up the phone and introduced himself as your new boyfriend..I would be racking my brain trying to figure out why I wasn't good enough or the lack of communication and the way I felt when I used to see you where you used to be smiling at me but you weren't there and it was a reality check to me..but I didn't thought my nightmare would've come true within a week." Tommy stated

Kim looked down at her hands that was clutching her bedspread tightly.." Why couldn't you finish making the call Tommy..I've tried to do the same but when your mother and father answered the phone..I could tell by their tone that once I said my name..I lost the right to call their house..the moment I closed the lid on the mailbox and walked away knowing that I was chickening out..and the life I have lived after that dreadful day has reminded me that even though I broke us up and you didn't want any answers until now..it's been the best." Kim explained

Tommy slowly set on the edge of the bed.." I was told that you called but I couldn't return them..I wanted to..but everytime I picked up the receiver..I froze and quickly slammed the phone back into the cradle..I spent most of the nights reliving everything we've been through and overcome..all of the memories we conquered..and the times we've well you know." Tommy replied

Kim shook her head and climbed out from under her covers and over to Tommy and gently pushed him to lay down across the bed and layed down next to him.." How many times we came close to going to far..then succeeding and keeping between us..and the time we were almost busted but your father but what we told each other before and after we went to the next stage in out relationship..that this doesn't change us..it's just a another way our love has grown even more deeper..but when I moved to Florida..it was different..you weren't there to hold me at night..and I wasn't there for you..and when I came home for Christmas..it was weird..I felt like my place no longer belonged there..so I decided to remove it for good..I'm sorry I broke your heart..but mines was broken when I knew that Angel Grove was no longer my home now..and now that I'm back in Angel Grove I had no ties to break in Florida and it was easier to let go and come back..but on top of all of that my love for you have never left me..I'm quite sure you dated and I dated..but nothing felt like it was worth it..I.." Kim was cut off when Tommy kissed her

_**What will happen when they seperate..**_

_**Please leave a review if you would want me 2 go on!!**_

_**Tay**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- I have no rights to Saban's characters!! So please don't sue me!!_

_Kim's Room_

Tommy's left hand slowly traveled underneath of Kim's shirt and felt her squirm underneath him then gently broke the kiss " I'm sorry." Tommy looked down at Kim then moved away from he and stood up

Kim opened her eyes making contact with Tommy's chocolate ones.." Don't get me wrong Tommy..but.."

" But what Kim."

" We can't do this right now..just because we're reminiscing about the past..does not give you the purpose to kiss me." Kim stated

Tommy looked down then nodded his head in agreement.." Like I said..I'm sorry..and I guess I know where we stand now so I'll be taking my leave now..bye Kimberly." Tommy said as he turned around and left out of the room closing the door behind him

Kim shook her head while her eyes closed.._**" I will not leave until we get everything out in the open."**_ Kim's eyes shot open when her mind replayed Tommy's words.." Tommy.." Kim called out as she got of her bed and opened the door and walked into her Living Room searching for him until her eyes came to the door seeing the knob locked but the bolt lock and chain out of place. Kim opened the door and looked over her balcony coming up empty handed. Kim turned back to her door and went back in closing the door behind her and locking all the locks back and sighing.." You said you wasn't gonna leave until everything else is out in the open..and yet here I am because I pulled back." Kim moved away from the door and went into the Kitchen and pulled the glass over and went over to the faucet and let the water pour into the glass then she side stepped over to the freezer and grabbed thee ice cubes and dropped them in the glass then brought the glass to her mouth and took a few sips of water before making her way over to the phone. Kim sat on the couch after placing the glass on the corner table and picking up the reciever then dialed a number then bringing the phone up to her ear

_" Hello."_

" Hey Sha."

_" Hey girl..what's up."_

" I had a visitor tonight."

_" Ohh..and is this visitor there..I might have to tell him off."_

" I'm not dating anyone right..especially after what the jerk did to me."

**' I didn't mean to do anything Kim'**

_" Are you alone." _

" Yeah..why."

_" Put me on Speakphone..So I can finish cooking."_

Kim shifted the phone back into the cradle.." There.."

Aisha shifted her phone as well_.." So tell me what's wrong."_

" Ever since I mailed Tommy the letter..I haven't been the same..and you know the recent relationship I had with Stephen and how that turned out."

_" Yeah..but he deserved what he got..he tried to push himself on you."_

" And he got kneed for it..but as far as tonight goes..the visitor I got came from none other than Tommy Oliver."

_Aisha dropped the plate she was currently holding.." What..why in the hell was he at your house."_

" He wants us to get back together."

_" And he's gone."_

" Yeah..but there's more.."

_" Hold up for a few seconds..I think I'm gonna have to sit down." Aisha turned off the food and sat down in the chair.." Alright __go ahead..tell Madam Bear your problems child."_

Kim laughed a little.." Okay..I want to give it another try..but part of me is scared of the possibilty of us just remaining friends."

_" Kim you and Tommy have an history..and you know god damn well that the two of you are good for each other..but there's __more that you haven't told me yet."_

" I fainted again." Kim revealed

_" Why..he did knock on your door..or called you informing you that he was coming over right."_

" Nope..he appeared out of thin air.."

_" It's a good thing I'm sitting down..I did hear wrong right."_

" Nope..he was already in my apartment playing games..so I freaked out a little bit and grabbed my bat and swung it..it must've came pretty close to him cause the next thing I know he's tapped me on my shoulder and I fainted..he brought me to my room and layed me on the bed..but I wasn't out like I used to be back in the day..so I heard his confession..then I called for him and when he came into the room I threw my shoe at him and it nailed it's target..we started to think about the past and when I was talking.."

_" Come on Kim..out with it." Aisha insisted_

" He leaned over and started kissing me and I kissed him back but then I broke it off and told him it can't go down like this."

_Aisha sighed heavily.." And let me guess that he just left without looking back."_

" Nope..when he clearly said that he wasn't gonna leave until everything was talked about..but he.."

_" Kim..Kimberly..are you there."_

Kim watched as her magazine went from one end of the table to the other end and the speaker line flashed off..Kim placed her phone on the sofa beside her and got up slowly inching towards the bathroom quickly moving inside and closing the door." Are you trying to make me end up in pysch ward."

Tommy watched Kim press the side of her head to the door so he went over to the door and knocked on it.." Kim..I'm behind you."

Kim tried to open the door but Tommy's hand.." Let me out."

" Nope..We're gonna have this discussion right here..especially after I overheard your conversation with Aisha."

Kim's eyes bored into where Tommy was standing.." Well if we're gonna discuss anything..please switch back into visible mode."

Tommy reappeared in front of her.." Now we can talk."

Kim turned around and walked over to the tub and sat down.." Maybe." Kim said then looked over at him.." Maybe Not."

_**That's all for this chapter**_

_**Please drop a review!!**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
